Hold Me Tight
by Miss Milly
Summary: A bit of an altered ending to 5x10, then beyond! Focus on Mark/Lexie, LB, Slexie, McSexie, etc. naturally with a few other pairings as well. Rated T.


**This is fun. I haven't written a Grey's fic for well over a year, and honestly, it's nice to be back doing it. I'm so glad I've gotten another couple that inspired me to write it again.**

**Anyway, of course this is an LB fic, but it will have other pairings. I'd tell you now, but that would spoil the fun**

**So it starts off near the end of "All By Myself" (which is really hard to write btw, getting all the descriptions just right 'cause everyone interprets it all differently and such) then I change it up a bit. And this will be a chaptered fic. So, yay! And comment. Both are good.**

She walked past him into his hotel room nervously. "I respect you. As a man," He looked over his shoulder at the open door, wondering just how she managed to get by him, "as a surgeon, as a teacher. So, teach me." Lexie pulled off her jacket.

Mark shook his head halfheartedly. "What are you doing? Don't do this. Stop, stop."

"Teach me." Lexie insisted while pulling off her boots. Mark shut the door.

"Stop." He told her firmly.

"Teach me." She whispered.

"We can't do this. You're little Grey. And, and I promised. And I'm you're teacher." His eyes pleading; both telling her to stop and to keep going.

"So, teach me." Lexie took off her purple turtleneck. Mark looked away, not knowing there was a tank top underneath. "Teach me." She repeated. He looked up. Lexie's face began to fall. "Come on, am I really so bad?" She asked defeated.

"No. Lexie, no. I, I promised." His voice strained and he shook his head.

Lexie took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have come. This was stupid. I'm going to go." She began to pick her things up from the floor.

"Don't go." Mark surprised himself at his protest. "Stay. We can…talk?" He begged.

She paused. "Talk? I'm standing in front of you half naked, and you want to talk." He nodded. "Okay." Lexie began to pull the purple tank top back over her head.

"You don't have to get dressed. We can talk like that if you want." Mark suggested and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Nope. Talking requires clothing." She laughed and sat cross-legged on his bed. He joined her and an awkward silence fell between the two of them. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Mark scratched the back of his head. "Uh…I don't kn-"

"Oh, I have an idea." Lexie interjected. "What about this promise that won't let you sleep with me? I think I want to hear about this." She smiled excessively sweetly at him.

"Well, um, you see, it's like this," Mark tried to explain.

"Let's start with who you made the promise to." She suggested.

Mark paused. "Well, _technically_ it was to Derek." Lexie nodded.

"Ah." She uncrossed her legs and crawled over to him, making sure to get nice and close, and reached past him to get to the phone. Mark raised an eyebrow and Lexie just shrugged. "Room service. I'm hungry."

Lexie ordered almost every desert on the menu, plus a bottle of wine. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Mark asked her jokingly.

"Maybe." Was all Lexie replied, her face staying completely blank. "So Derek, huh? Wonder why he cares so much." She settled down leaning against the headboard beside Mark.

"Well I don't think he really does. Apparently Meredith was a little concerned."

Lexie's eyebrows rose. "Meredith? Really? I didn't know she cared." She smiled softly and Mark breathed a sigh in relief. At least she wasn't-

"But she shouldn't have interfered." Lexie's face hardened. _So close_.

Mark was about to reply when a knock came from the door. He jumped up to answer it. That was fast, he thought as he opened up the door. Mark plastered a smile on his face when he saw who it was. "Torres." He greeted.

"Why weren't you at Joe's tonight? You were supposed to meet me there." Callie tried to push past him but he stepped forward blocking her way.

"Look, I'm a little busy." He tried to shut the door on her, but her foot was in the way.

"Ah," she tapped her nose knowingly.

"Yeah, so…" Mark nodded his head in the direction of the hallway.

"Wow is it here already? That was fast." Lexie said from behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Oh! Dr. Torres…"

Callie looked at Mark pointedly. "No hot interns?" He shrugged guiltily.

"I guess I should be going. Goodnight Dr Grey." She nodded towards Lexie before leaving down the hallway.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, she won't say anything." Mark shut the door and they returned to their spots on the bed.

"How do you know?" Lexie questioned.

Mark shifted a pillow. "She's a lesbian." Lexie paused.

"…I don't understand."

"Well when one woman and another woman are in love-" He began to explain but was cut off.

"I know what a lesbian is, I just didn't understand what one thing had to do with the other." She threw a pillow at his head. A comfortable silence fell between them when finally Mark broke it.

"So she spoke?" He asked.

It took a moment for Lexie to register who he was talking about then nodded. "Yeah. You should have seen her face. I've never seen that many emotions on one face before." She smiled.

"I am pretty awesome." Mark stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

Eventually the room service arrived. They ate every piece of pie, cake, tart, and drank half the bottle of wine, all the while talking lying sprawled out on the bed.

"Your real name is Alexandra? I had no idea." Mark took a sip from his glass.

"Okay, your turn. What's your middle name?" She asked.

"No. New question." He protested.

Lexie shook her head. "Nu uh. You're stuck with that one."

He glared. "Fine."

"Well?"

"Leonard." He muttered.

Lexie snorted and put a hand to her ear. "What was that? I didn't hear. You'll have to say it louder."

"No way, you heard me." He downed his glass. "Ugh. Go away, I'm done talking. Night night." Mark pulled a pillow to his head and snuggled into it.

"But my apartment is so far away. And I don't wanna move." Lexie protested.

"Fine. But stay on your side of the bed." Mark ordered and closed his eyes.

When they opened, his arms were hugging Lexie close to his chest. He liked how she fit. He could have stayed like that forever.

But he had to pee. Really bad.

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget to review! The next chapter will be up in a few days. **

* * *


End file.
